1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety devices. In particular, the present invention is a device that can be used to stop or slow a fall of a person who loses his balance while taking a shower or to help a person get back up who has fallen.
2. Discussion of Background
Modem bathroom plumbing usually includes a shower bath comprising a bathtub for tub baths and a shower head for shower baths. In some cases, to save space, the bathtub is eliminated and replaced by a simple shower stall. For water control, a shower curtain is hung from a rod spanning the opening of the open side of a tub annex or the opening of the shower stall. The shower curtain prevents water from being sprayed or splattered outside the confines of the tub or stall.
Typically, the rod for the shower curtain is made of lightweight aluminum or chrome-plated steel tubing and the curtain is hung by loops or hooks from the rod. Because the shower curtain is typically made of lightweight plastic sheeting, the rod is not made to be very strong. Sometimes heavier rods or hooks are used when a decorative panel and the water control panel are both suspended from the same rod and their combined weight dictates a sturdier rod.
Because the standing surface of a shower stall and the bottom of a bath tubs are smooth and because water runs over them during the course of a shower, they are inherently slippery. Soap on the standing surface will make it even more slippery. Bath mats or textured appliques are sometimes applied to this surface to prevent slipping. However, both mats and textured appliques usually do not cover the entire standing surface.
Furthermore, the side of a bathtub presents a barrier to be surmounted by someone entering or leaving the shower bath and people are more vulnerable to falls stepping over the side of the tub. Travelers who are lodging in hotels may be especially susceptible to slipping and falling, from fatigue or jet lag for example. Finally, many people shower when they first get up in the morning or at night before going to bed; the water may be relaxing, even a little bit disorienting to some. All of these factors may contribute to a situation where the bather may lose balance and fall while showering or while entering or leaving the shower.
Upwards of 100,000 people fall in showers every year in the U.S. and have injuries serious enough to warrant doctor care. These injuries run from bruises, chipped teeth and bone fractures to death. In some cases, glass shower doors may provide more support to someone who might be about to fall; in other cases, glass doors may contribute to the injuries because they, too, are slippery and might break. In any case, when a person is falling, reaching out for something to grab onto for support is instinctive.